Coffee and Warlocks
by TheYuriYoaiMaster
Summary: Alec has been disowned by his parents, and has nothing left to live for. Magnus just doesn't want to see anyone jump off of an apartment building, especially not when he's relaxing. Dark themes to begin with, Malec later. :) Rated T because of language, slight suicidal thoughts, and minor flirting ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Slight suicidal thoughts, but dont worry, not to dark or anything.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own shit.**

Alec ran out of the room, not caring. Who cared if his parents hated him? Who cared if his dad called him names and hit him? Who cared if his mom couldn't even look at him, if his dad's gaze burned holes in his flesh?

No one cared about him, and now, he was going to do everyone a favor. He laughed bitterly, at himself, aged twelve, crying over his dad insulting two men holding hands in the streets. He should have known.

No one would accept him, no one would love love him. He ran up the stairs of the four story apartment building. It took him five minutes. Five minutes of his wasteful life. He stood at the top, the wind whipping his hair, staring down, forty feet below at the street. He took a step closer to the edge, and a single tear made its way down Alec's face. He jumped.

Accept he didn't. A pair of strong arms were holding him back, hauling him off the edge. Alec struggled against the warmth, but the man tackled him. "Fuck!" The taller boy gasped, struggling to pin Alec down. How come a mundane could do this to a shadowhunter?

"Let go of me!" Alec spat at the man, no, boy. "Don't kill yourself. It's never the right thing to do." Alec struggled, but a kind of blue fire encircled his body. "Don't panic, I just have to keep you still for a second." "Warlock," Alec spat, tears falling quickly from his eyes. The Warlock looked surprised, as though he had not realised what Alec was, then raised his hand, and Alec's vision went black.

Alec woke up in someones house. He was propped up against a pillow, with no shirt and only a pair of boxers and low hanging pajama pants to hide himself. Alec jumped up, and staggered back down. He was still cuffed by the blue fire. Alec looked up.

The Warlock was examining him, as though he was a strange specimen. "So," The warlock started, his tone unaffected, but Alec could detect some stress in the undertones of his voice. "Why would a shadowhunter want to commit suicide? Are demons taking over the world or something? Anything I should be worried about?"

Alec snorted at him, and plopped back onto the bed. "Nothing that you should know about, warlock." Alec spat the last word like an insult. "It's Magnus, little shadowhunter. Magnus Bane." Magnus said, taking a few threatening steps towards Alec, fury evident in his eyes. "If I wanted to be insulted on who I was, I would go back in time and have a chat with my parents."

Alec looked down guiltily. "Ah, thats interesting." Magnus said, one eyebrow raised. Alec stared at him cooley. Just act like Jace, Alec told himself. "Normally shadowhunters snort at that, or say I'm sorry. That indicates that someone is having daddy issues! So, what is your name?"

Alec looked disbelievingly at Magnus. What would Jace do? "Well, if you must know," Alec managed to say, his face cool. "My name is Alec Lightwood." Magnus nodded. "So, whats going on with Roberty and Marsy-warcy?" Alec scowled. "Oh, nothing. Besides the fact that they've disowned me." Alec said, trying to remain with poker face, but a few traitorous tear tracked its way away from his eye.

Magnus's face softened. He hugged Alec awkwardly, and took away the cuffs at Alec's wrists. Alec blinked. "Why did you do that?" "'Cause I'm familiar with hateful parents. And with shadowhunters it's probably worse. What did you do? Not kill enough demons? Get injured? Outshined?"

Alec let loose a few more tears before sucking his face up into a blank canvas. "No." "Then whhhhaat?" Magnus whined like a five year old child who wanted in on a secret. "They found out that I'm gay."

"Oh." Magnus said. "I know I should probably be supportive and let you cry on my shoulder, but honestly, think about it. Now you have a chance to go out with me!" Alec snorted again. "Wow, thanks. I'll be going now." Alec stood up, and left the room at a run, before Magnus could say anything.

Two years later:

Alec scowled up at his apron. A shadowhunter, serving coffee at Starbucks? Really? Alec snatched the apron and put it on, heading towards the counter. The door jingled open, and two teenaged girls walked in.

They giggled at him, then ordered two frappuccinos. "Sure," Alec said, forcing a smile. "Anything else?" "Your number!" One of the girls said, leaning on the counter to show off her boobs. "Sorry, but not interested." Alec said, bored.

A few years ago Alec would have just ignored them and be done with it, but right now Alec didn't have two shits to give about some girls feelings. The girl frowned at him and walked away followed by her friend who was glaring at him.

The door jingled again and Alec put on his fake smile. He walked away from the counter to give the orders of the two girls to Clary, his co-worker.

"Hellooo, excuse me, anyone heeeeere?" The person at the counter sounded super impatient. Alec heard one of the girls whisper to the annoyed customer. "Don't, he's really grumpy today." "Who?" The man asked, confused. "The worker. I come here everyday to see him, he's sooo hot."

Alec walked to the counter and the girl turned bright pink. "N-nothing! I wasn't talking about you!" She stammered and turned around and started talking quickly with her friend.

Alec looked over at the man, and his mouth fell open. "It's you… That warlock." "Magnus Bane, actually. Whats a shadowhunter doing at Starbucks?" "Earning a living. What do you want me to do, starve?" "Ah. Parents still the same?" Alec sighed. "Yep. Don't care as much anymore, though." Magnus smiled at him, and Alec felt small shivers go down his back.

"So, Alec. Call me?" Alec stared at him, then turned his head, attempting to hide his blush. Magnus gave him a piece of paper and winked. He then turned on his heels and sashayed out.

The girls made a noise of disgust. "You're not gay, are you?" The blond one asked, leaning on the counter again. "Sorry, but I have a date. With a boy." She scowled and brunette burst into tears, and ran out. The blondie ran after her.

**Yay! :)**

**Review, like, love, live, so one and so forth. **

**XOXO**

**Ciel**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but some people told me to keep on going, so here is the final chapter! Its pretty much their first date! Love is in the air! **

Holy shit. This was the first time Magnus had ever freaked out in years. He had a date with a hot, gay, angesty shadowhunter, and he didn't know what to wear. Shit, shit, SHIT!

Magnus summoned up his phone, and pressed the desired speed dial contact. After two rings, the person picked up. "Hello, Ragnor Fell speaking." "Rags! I NEED your help!" "What?" sighed Ragnor, like the grouch he is, but a fashionable grouch, and Magnus needed him.

"I'm going out with a shadowhunter and I have no idea what to wear!" "Ahh. Wear something black and silver with hints of blue that make your muscles appear bigger. Shadowchicks love that."

"Not a chick though. Gay." "Really?" Ragnor sounded excited. "Who? ... Not as if it matters. Anyways, he'll like it anyways." "Thanks Raggie you saved my life!" Magnus hung up and skipped towards his closet.

Magnus rummaged around for a bit, and then pulled out a pair of low hanging skinny jeans that hugged his hips and showed of his ass, and a black tank top which showed a piece of his tan, belly-buttonless skin.

Magnus dyed parts of his hair sapphire blue and spiked it up. He then put on black cat eyes and silver liquid eyeshadow, and a coat of clear, strawberry flavored lip gloss. Mmm. Magnus winked at the mirror, checking himself out. "Hello, handsome, buy you a drink?" Magnus purred to the hot stuff in front of him, until he realized he was still looking in the mirror.

Before Magnus could slap his own ass, the doorbell rang. Magnus ran up to the door, his heart pounding like a teenaged school girl. "UNLESS YOUR NAME BEGINS WITH AN A AND ENDS IN LEC LIGHTWOOD, I DON'T CARE!" "Well thats good," A shyish voice said from the speaker, "Because I'm Alec." "Coming, wait a sec sweetpea!"

I rushed to my door and flung it open, revealing a flustered looking Alec. "So," I purred, my hotness factor turned to 10000000. "Lets go, shall we?" I led him to a purple Aston Martin, _my _purple Aston Martin, and smoothly started the car.

"Wow, how did you get this?" Alec asked, staring at my car, in all its splendor. "Darling, I'm a warlock." "Oh." Alec's face turned red when I said the word darling. How adorable! I pulled up to a restaurant, which had several stainless steel tables and a beautiful patio. "I have a table reserved," I told Alec.

"Am I underdressed?" Alec asked shyly. I looked him over, taking in his slightly less baggy jeans and his dark blue t shirt. "No, you look delicious." I said, undressing him with my eyes. He blushed, and turned away. Holy shit, he was soooooo cute.

I led him to a private booth inside the restaurant. The booths were like mini rooms with a door that closes them. I sat down at the table and Alec sat in front of me. "So," Alec started, looking kind of embarrassed. "Why were you at Starbucks? Couldn't you just…" Alec snapped. "I could, but I felt like giving, at least once, and honestly I'm glad I did if it scored me a date with you." "T-thanks."

The door to our booth opened. A man with blond hair and purple eyes came in. "Malcolm!" Magnus said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Malcolm looked at him weirdly. "Of course I'm here dear sir, why would I be there?" Magnus shook his head. "Nevermind. Just get us number 3, 6, and 10 on the list." "Yes Maggie pooh! Anything for you senpai!" Malcolm left after doing a couple of ballerina twirls.

"Well that was…" Alec trailed off, not sure what to say. "Interesting? Weird? Awkward? Fabulous?" "Yes." Alec nodded, and turned back to , but Magnus was gone. Alec turned to his right, and saw Magnus grinning at him. "Magnus?" "Magic, darling. Now lets canoodle, kay?" "Ummm, sure?" Magnus brought his face to Alec's and they canoodled for hours before Malcolm returned. With the wrong orders.

**Yay! This was the FINAL CHAPTER (unless for some weird reson I'm really bored so I decide to write a lemon or something, but I doubt it!) Review, like, etc! Check out my other stories (some of them are my first ones so they are are really bad...)**


End file.
